


Drunk Truths

by hernameisgeorge, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, M/M, Music, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets drunk and tells Sam some stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Truths

It wasn’t often that Dean dragged Sam along to bars. (His height allowed him to get in without getting carded.)

Even less often did Dean get drunk enough that he couldn’t drive. He giggled away in the back seat of the Impala as Sam drove them home.

“You’re awesome, Sammy, you know that?” he said as Sam pulled him through the front door.

“Yeah, you told me that the last time you got drunk.”

Dean collapsed on the couch. “I mean it! You’re always there for me, no matter what happens!”

“And I always drive your drunk ass home.”

Then Dean was silent so long that Sam thought he’d finally passed out. Until he said, “You know, Sammy, I really like Cas.”

“Uh, I like him too.”

“No, no, no, I mean I  _like_  him. Like the way you like Jess. The ‘more than friends’ kind of like.”

“Okay,” Sam said, not at all surprised, “and?”

“And I like him.”

“Then tell him.”

Dean shook his head, but stopped when it screwed with his vision. “He’s my friend, Sammy. My best friend. I can’t ruin that.”

“What makes you think you’ll ruin anything? You don’t think he likes you too?”

“Doesn’t matter if he did. He’s way too good for me.”

Sam mentally facepalmed at his brother’s stupidity. “Cas has never been in a relationship. And he’s had a lot of opportunities since he met you. Did you ever stop to think that maybe it’s becacause he’s waiting for you to take your head out of your ass?”

“He deserves much better than me.” Dean had moved into his favorite territory: self-hatred.

“Dean, you never give yourself enough credit. You’re awesome.”

He laughed cynically, feeling a lot more sober. “You’re only saying that because you’re my little brother.”

“No, I’m saying it because it’s true. And Cas thinks so too.”

Dean buried his face into one of the cushions and said, “Whatever, Sam.”

Sam was about to walk away when he heard Dean giggling again, only slightly muffled by the couch.

He lifted his head. “I also listen to Florence + the Machine when I know you can’t hear me.”

“Okay?”

Then he started singing. “AND I WOULD GIVE ALL THIS AND HEAVEN TOO! I WOULD GIVE IT ALL IF ONLY FOR A MOMENT THAT I COULD JUST UNDERSTA-” He was cut off when Sam shoved his face back down onto the couch.

“Could’ve gone my whole life without knowing that.”

“You love it,” Dean said before promptly falling asleep, snoring loudly.

Sam smiled as he went to his room. At least his brother was being honest with himself about his feelings.

* * *

Dean woke up to the sound of Florence + the Machine’s “Shake It Out” coming from the kitchen. He stumbled in to see Sam making breakfast and singing along. “Turn it off,” he grumbled.

“You’re not that hung over, Dean.”

“Try mortified,” he said, sliding into a chair and putting his head down on the table. “What else did I tell you?”

Sam paused the music and turned to face his brother. “You don’t remember?”

“Eh, vaguely. Bits and pieces. I remember telling you that I listen to Florence when you can’t hear. And there was something about Cas, I just don’t know what it is.”

“You told me you like him.” Sam slid a coffee mug towards him.

Dean sipped his coffee and nodded. “Ah. I figured it was something like that.”

“You seem oddly calm for a guy who just found out he admitted his secret crush on his best friend to his younger brother.”

“Well, you already knew. Or at least suspected. You get giddy whenever he and I are in the same room. And you were fucking beaming when I told you I saw him naked.”

“Wow, am I that obvious?” He went back to making breakfast. “Oh well.”

Dean looked over at the stove. “What the hell are you making anyway?”

“Quesadillas,” he said, flipping one over. “Jess made them once and they were delicious.”

“Just don’t burn them.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He switched the music back on. “SHAKE IT OUT, SHAKE IT OUT! SHAKE IT OUT, SHAKE IT OUT, OOH WHOA!”


End file.
